Earth
Earth is the world where Nikki and Momo are originally from. It has many thing in common with Miraland, which is considered "another dimension of the Earth" by Momo and his grandfather's grandfather.Dreamland - Nikki/The Girl's Decision#Fateful Girl It is the setting of both Nikki UP2U: A dressing story and Hello Nikki-Let's Beauty Up. History : For more information, see History of the world Nikki grew up on Earth with her mother, father, and sister, as well as her pet cat Momo, who lived with her for over three years. She originally got Momo from a pet market, and initially took him for a white baby bear.Nikki UP2U: A dressing story/Script (Page 6-10)#Buying Pets While on Earth, Nikki enjoyed various activities such as swimming in the summer, going out with classmates, making origami, hiking, playing DOTA, going to rock bands, cosplaying, and modeling.Nikki UP2U: A dressing story She also made clothes from time to time, including a little lion back pack.Nikki UP2U: A dressing story/Script (Page 1-5)#Let's go shopping! Nikki and Momo were taken to Miraland in the year 680 of the New Era in Miraland's time.Prologue Queen's Shadow It is unknown what year it was on Earth when this occurred. Locations Nikki's Hometown It is not explicitly stated where Nikki lived. However, it's said that Cloud Empire resembles her hometown.Fantasy Skirt-PurpleShallow Grass It's also said that Apple Federal, especially the modern dressing style, is similar to her hometown.OL Shirt-Beige It rarely snows in her hometown.Fantasy Skirt Bangladesh Bangladesh is a country in Asia described as having four colorful seasons and a strong connection to nature. The prolific poet and artist, Rabindranath Tagore, is also from Bangladesh.Tender BangladeshThe descriptions for the suit Course at Dawn are also based on Tagore's poems, The Land of the Exile Brazil Brazil is a country in South America. It is described as being home to ancient civilizations such as the Mayans, and having music and dance like the samba in Rio de Janeiro.Passionate Brazil China China is a country in Asia. It is home to the empress Wu Zetian, who was the only female empress in China's history and who created the Zhou Dynasty on her own.Epic Empress While on Earth, Nikki visited Lijiang, China, where she met up with her sister to spend holiday time together.Nikki UP2U: A dressing story/Script (Page 16-21)#Long weekend They visited Yulong Mountain while they were thereNikki UP2U: A dressing story/Script (Page 16-21)#Long weekend 2 and watched the sunrise.Nikki UP2U: A dressing story/Script (Page 16-21)#Unexpected issue They later visited Shangri-La.Nikki UP2U: A dressing story/Script (Page 16-21)#Long weekend 3 Shanghai is also mentioned in relation to a suit designed by the Ancient Pavilion Designer, Story of Shanghai. It describes Shanghai as "dreamy" and a place where a brewing storm could be forgotten.Story of Shanghai It is unclear what the relationship is between Shanghai and Miraland, or if the Designer knew about Earth. England England is a country in Europe. Nikki, her sister, and Momo once went to its capital London on holiday, where Nikki bought two separate outfits, one for day and one for night. She also wore comfortable shoes throughout the trip, which distressed Momo due to their simplicity. She later brought the clothes to Miraland, which made her friends curious about London.London Holiday Greece Greece is a country in Europe where the Olympic games were born and is known for its gods and goddesses such as Athena and Venus.The Gentle Aegean Sea Mongolia Mongolia is a country in Asia. It is described as having grasslands where one can dance. Nikki apparently visited Mongolia, and dreamed of the dances later.Grassland's Dance Scotland Scotland is a country in Europe. Though it is unknown if Nikki ever visited Scotland, she told some girls in the North Kingdom about how boys in Scotland wear kilts, which made them curious.British Plaid-Blue Relationship to Miraland Comparisons Similarly to Earth, Miraland has twelve months and four seasons, implying both Miraland and Earth rotate on tilted axes. They also share the same zodiac systems, both the western and the Chinese zodiac, which originated from Cloud Empire in Miraland.Jingle Kitty Overall, they share many of the same varieties of flora and fauna, and because of this have the same food. The two universes have a number of cultural differences, the largest one being that fashion seems to take the place of traditional academics in Miraland, with schools and careers largely dedicated to designing and styling. Connections The people in Miraland treat Nikki's appearance and the existence of another world with great skepticism. Nikki did not tell Kimi she was from another world until they had known each other for a while, and though Kimi admitted it did sound unbelievable, she expressed interest in hearing about Earth.19-Side Story 3 Future Poem References Category:Locations